


Oh Looky Fluffy Fluffy Fluff Fluff

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy had a bad day and Mika helps him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Looky Fluffy Fluffy Fluff Fluff

Andy shoved the door shut. His head was aching and he wanted to take a shower and he wanted to immediately go to sleep and not get up for a week. 

Amira pushed her nose into his hand and led him over to the sofa, wagging her tail. 

Andy flopped down against Mika. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Mika's neck. What if he could just stay like this forever? That would be nice. Warm Mika and warm Mika smell and warm dogs. He felt Mika's arm wrap around his back. 

“Rough day?” Mika asked. 

“Yeah.” More like week. “Couple of days really.”

Mika shifted and pulled Andy into his lap. “Want to tell me about it?”

“It's this guy I'm having to deal with at work,” Andy said. “He's just constantly rude and changing his mind about everything and complaining and -- and I have to keep being polite to him all day and it's just… so…” He pushed his face even harder into Mika. 

Mika made a sympathetic noise and squeezed Andy against his chest. Andy's face was going hot and he felt his breathing getting faster and deeper. 

“Are you crying?” Mika asked. He stroked Andy's hair. 

“No!” Andy said, scrubbing a hand across his face. This wasn't worth crying over. This wasn't even worth getting upset over. He wasn't going to cry. 

“It's okay,” Mika told him. “If you need to cry you need to cry. There's nothing wrong with that.” One of his arms curled around Andy's head. 

Andy's face was hotter than ever and he felt tears squeezing their way through his eyelids. He was shaking. He couldn't stop. Mika's fingers started kneading his shoulders and suddenly he was sobbing. 

A few minutes later the tears slowed and then stopped. Mika's hand rubbed small circles into his back. “Better?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Andy sniffled and dried his eyes on Mika's shirt. 

Mika ran a hand through Andy's hair and kissed his forehead. “Want to see the cartoon I was watching?” he asked. 

“What?”

“The Beatles cartoon,” Mika said. “It's great! It's got terrible animation and voice acting and it's so so good.”

“Sure,” Andy said. He grabbed Mika's laptop off the floor and curled up against Mika's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote most of this really late at night while watching star trek and I haven't proofread it so


End file.
